justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)
"Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)" by Panjabi MC is featured on , , and . Dancers The routine contains four women in Indian styled clothing. P1 P1 has black braided hair, and wears a red and white cap, a pink cropped jacket, a pink sports bra, pink leggings, and red sneakers. P2 P2 has brown curly hair, and wears a pink bandanna, a purple shirt cut at the side, violet drop crotch pants, and gold anklets. P3 P3 has short brown hair, and wears an orange hijab, an orange cropped jacket, an orange sports bra, orange leggings, and orange sneakers. P4 P4 has long black hair in a ponytail, and wears a blue loose tank top, blue shorts, blue knee high socks, and gold shoes. Bewareof coach 1 big.png|P1 Bewareof coach 2 big.png|P2 Bewareof coach 3 big.png|P3 Bewareof coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The dancers start off at a spray painted graffiti concrete wall, which come alive and animated. They dance in front of this concrete wall with graffiti still all over it. The graffiti is written with Latin letters and are styled like Punjabi letters. Later, the background turns black, only symbols from graffiti are visible. During a brief scene, a pink lotus flower appears. It seems like the background is taken from a rural street. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Put your hands together. Gold Move 5: It's a Wave Gold Move and starts from the right. Pose acordingly and then cross your arms. * P1: Bring your hands to your left side. * P2: Raise your right arm sideways to the right. * P3: Put your fingers sideways to each direction and bend your left leg. * P4: Bring down your left hand and put your right hand to your head while bending your right leg. Beware Of Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Beware Of Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 5 MTBK GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 in-game MTBK GM2.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while in single file Mashup Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers (No Repeats): *''It's Not Unusual'' (JD2) *''Price Tag'' (JD3) *''Airplanes'' (JD3) *''Superstition'' (JD4) *''I Want You Back'' (JD2) *''Mas Que Nada'' (JD4) *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' (JD3) *''Boom'' (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia *The lyrics are in Punjabi, which is an Indo-Aryan language used mainly in Pakistan and India. **Even though it's in Punjabi, it achieved worldwide success in 2002, when it was re-released. * The first dancer is similar to Lilly Singh (aka iiSuperwomanii), a Canadian-Indian YouTuber. * Even though the title used in-game is Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), it does not feature Jay Z, even though the English title was used in his remix. * Sometimes, the coaches from Oops!...I Did It Again accidentally appear in the Dancer Selection menu in Just Dance 4 instead of the actual coaches. Gallery bewareof.jpg|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) BewareoftheBoysShape1.png|The dance on the menu bewareoftheboys.jpg 67.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 avatar 68.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 avatar pictos-sprite (2).png|Pictograms bewareof_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Screenshot 2014-10-04-19-49-35-1-1.png Bewareinactive.png|''Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' on the song selection menu Bewareactive.png MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar article-2229351-15E63C36000005DC-189_1024x615_large.jpg|Beta Glow Videos File:Panjabi_MC_-_Mundian_To_Bach_Ke_(Beware_of_the_Boys) File:Just Dance 4 - Beware Of The Boys Mundian To Bach Ke - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Beware Of The Boys Mundian To Bach Ke (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode File:Just_dance_now_Beware_of_the_boys_5_stars Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:1990s Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Pop Songs Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016